Take Your Son To Work Day!
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: Jeff is busy choreographer trying to find amazing dancers for Beyonce's new music video. When his husband, Nick, falls ill with a horrendus migraine, Jeff has to take his three year old son to work with him. Niff


**Hey Guys! **

**Long time , no see! I apologise but I have had no drive to write lately and it is annoying.**

**So here is a new one shot.  
>Jeff may come across as bossy an arogant in this story but it is because he is passionate about his career<strong>

**Also Im basing Cameron off Cameron Mitchell who was on the Glee Project because there was a thing going around that he looked like Niff's son and its kind of true**

**Love Squiggle!**

* * *

><p>Jeff was changing into a black tank top and camouflage shorts when his husband walked into the room. Nick looked pale and exhausted, rubbing at his tired eyes, yawning as he stumbled towards the blonde.<p>

"You have to look after Cameron tonight."

The blonde was pulling the shirt over his head when he stopped to look at his husband who was lying down on their bed, stuffing his face into the pillow, trying to get comfortable. Not quite believing what he heard, Jeff finished putting on his shirt and stared at the brunette who was falling asleep.

"Hey!" Jeff shouted, slapping the other man's shoulder startling him awake. "What do you mean I have to look after him? I have to go to work!"

"I'm sick," Nick replied weakly.

"Oh poor baby," Jeff said sarcastically, "take some medicine and get over it. Today is the day when I choose the finalists for Beyoncé's music video. Just put a movie on and seat him in front of the TV, its simple."

"Jeff, please you know I wouldn't ask you otherwise and _I_ know how important today is. I'm getting a migraine and _you_ know how bad they can get," Nick reminded softly. Sighing, Jeff sat next to his husband and lightly stroked his hair. He knew exactly just how bad the brunette's migraines could get, pain medication barely worked, so he would have to sleep it off in a dark room for a few hours. Nick had even been hospitalised from one before.

"Do you know if Kurt or Blaine are able to take him?" Jeff asked.

"No Kurt is out of town and Blaine is working late tonight, I'm sorry," Nick whispered.

"It's not your fault. We'll be back later; I don't know how long it will take probably longer with Cam there. It's not his fault, he just gets excited. Did you want me to get you something for dinner?" Nick shook his head saying that he would probably be asleep or not want to eat. Jeff smiled sadly at him before pressing a kiss to his forehead; the blonde closed the blinds to block all light from entering the room. He left the room and returned with a large glass of water, some migraine specific pain killers and a cold wash cloth to place on the man's forehead. Kissing him one last time, Jeff left the room with his dance bag in his hand and walking towards the lounge room.

His three year old son was standing on the dining table, about to stand on the top of a chair.

"Cameron!" Jeff shouted, the little boy turned with a petrified expression from being caught. "What are you doing?"

"Cat," was all he said, pointing to the cat statue on the mantle. The blonde huffed angrily before picking his son off the table and placing him on the ground.

"Go get your back pack and shoes, quick," Jeff snapped, pointing to the little boy's room. The blonde thought he shouldn't enjoy the terrified look on his son's face as much as he did. He grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and placed them in his bag along with some juice boxes, an apple, muesli bars, some raisins and candy. Cameron came back with his back pack that contained colouring books, pencils, toys and the iPad. After a final check they said goodbye to Nick then got into the car and headed to the dance studio.

* * *

><p>Jeff tightly held his son's hand as they walked the busy street to the dance studio, the blonde hauling his giant duffle bag as his son carried a pillow with his back pack secured over his shoulder. When they entered the building, they were greeted by the receptionist with a friendly smile as they passed before heading up to Jeff's room.<p>

He unlocked the door with his key, entered the room and placed their belongings along the wall.

"Now Cam," Jeff began, "what I'm doing tonight is very important ok, do you know what that means?"

"Uh huh."

"Good, now when all the dancers get here I want you to stay in my office ok? You can watch movies; I brought some colouring books and the iPad. There are some snacks in your bag and juice, so you should have everything you need. If you get sleepy there is a couch in there too."

"Can I stay with you now?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course you can munchkin, do you want to do some stretches with me?" Jeff asked as he hoisted his son on his hip and began tickling him. The blonde started stretching his arms above his head and rotating his neck from side to side, laughing when he saw his son try to copy him almost falling down in the process. They spent the next fifteen minutes warming up; a few of the dancers turned up while they were stretching and decided to join in.

Just before five o'clock most of the dancers had turned up, he was currently cradling Cameron to his chest; his nose lightly poking against his neck. The little boy had been so excited when the dancers had shown up, chatting and laughing with them and now he had worn himself out. At five he locked the door and turned to his stereo system finding the required song. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Jeff, let me in," Liam, a tall blonde dancer in his mid-twenties was standing there waiting to be let in. Jeff gave him a wicked smile and shook his head; he hated that idiot.

"No, tonight is the deciding night where I make the cut for the music video and by showing up late proves to me that you don't take this opportunity seriously, so you're out."

"Come on please!" to which Jeff rolled his eyes, turned around and ignored him. A few moments after shouting to be let in, he swore and stormed off. Cameron squirmed at the loud noise, cuddling closer into his dad's shoulder. The dancers stared at him in disbelief, realising that Jeff was not going to tolerate any excuses tonight; it bought a smile to his face.

"I hope that sets an example for the rest of you," Jeff told, the dancers nodding vehemently. "Right, get into starting position and be ready when I return." The instructor walked towards his office, gently laying his son down on the couch, pressed a kiss to his forehead, closing the door before returning to the front of the room. As the music started, he shouted instructions at the dancers and watched their movements. Most of them were good, a few of them had been trained by Jeff for years and knew what he expected of them. After the first run through, he gave them a few critiques and compliments where needed.

There were a lot things that needed to be looked at when choosing the dancers, fluidity in their movements, balance, their overall skill and the most important for this music video; how well they could move and be in sync with a group. He circled around a few dancers and placed his hand on a brunette girl's shoulder.

"Thank you for coming, you may go," Jeff said motioning her towards her belongings.

"Oh my God! Did I get in?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh no, your foot was sickled, your lines were poorly executed and you were lazy with the choreography as you only half extended your legs in the jump. You may go." The girl was muttering under her breath as she grabbed her belongings. "You may also want to think about your outfit choices, no one wants to see you busting out of your shirt." The girl glared at him before leaving and slamming the door.

It went pretty smoothly after that, the continued to go through the routine for another hour as he continued to tap dancers on the shoulder and tell them they hadn't made the cut. As he was showing one dancer how to extend their leg higher in a standing splits, Cameron came running out of his office and tugged on Jeff's shorts.

"Cam what's wrong, I'm a little busy," he asked as he bent down on his knees. The little boy leant towards him and cupped his hands around his ear.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Maddie," he asked his assistant, "can you take Cam to the-"

"No I want you to," Cameron insisted. Sighing Jeff stood up and grabbed his son's hand.

"Take five, everyone." The dancers exhaled in relief while one fell to the ground and breathed deeply. Jeff rolled his eyes fondly at them and led the little boy down to the bathroom, Cameron talked excitedly about what he saw the dancers do and said he wanted to that one day; it bought a smile to his father's face.

"Dad when can we go home?" he asked as Jeff carried him back to the studio.

"Very soon ok and since you have been so good I'm going to get you a surprise," Jeff promised.

"What kind of surprise?" Cam asked as they entered the room.

"Well, the best kind of prize is a Sur-prise," Jeff joked as he blew a raspberry on his son's cheek, the boy laughing gleefully. "Go grab your stuff ok," Jeff said as he placed him on the ground and lightly nudged him towards the office.

"Ok so we are going to run through the routine one last time," groans sounded throughout the room. "Into your positions." The tired dancers performed the routine one more time, they lagged in some areas but Jeff put that down to exhaustion. He thanked them all for coming and would have his answers within the next three days, the blonde vaguely knew who he would pick but was uncertain about the last two positions. Cameron soon came out with his back pack and pillow, ready to leave.

Ten minutes later Jeff had packed his belongings into the car, locked up the studio, securely placed his son in his car seat and headed home. As promised, they picked up Cam's surprise which was a Happy Meal from McDonalds with both available toys. The blonde didn't like to feed his son fast food as he preferred to cook healthy nutritious meals for his family but he made an exception every once in a while and the delighted smile on the little boy's face was worth it.

* * *

><p>Jeff quietly entered the bedroom and surveyed the room. Nick was under the covers now, pulled over his head and not looking very comfortable. The blonde sat down next to his husband and gently pulled the blanket down to see his face, he softly stroked his cheek until the other man stirred.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked sweetly.

"Terrible," Nick muttered pathetically.

"Did you want something for your migraine?"

"I've already taken a few Tylenol but it's not working."

"Poor baby," Jeff cooed.

"I know, now you have to take care of me," Nick informed, to which his husband laughed.

"Of course. Did you want something to eat? I bought Cameron a Happy Meal and got you a burger- don't give me that look, I eat junk food sometimes- any way it's in the kitchen if you want it."

"I'd loved some cold water," Nick told hopefully. "Where's Cam?"

"He's pretty worn out; he was trying to do the choreography with the dancers so I put him to bed after he finished his dinner. I was going to give him a bath but I didn't want him to be all wired if I did. I'll be back with your water in a sec and then I'll lay with you and massage your head." Nick hummed delightedly at the offer, smiling when he felt the other man's lips pressed against his throbbing forehead.

When Jeff returned, he changed into his pyjamas and settled down next to his husband who rested his head on the blonde's chest, the brunette smiled appreciatively when he felt soothing fingers rub his head. The couple spent the night quietly chatting until the brunette fell into a peaceful sleep, waking up the next day with no trace of a migraine.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think I always reply!<strong>

**Also if you read my other work, tell me if you want a new chapter for a specific story or another one shot**

**Follow me on Tumblr **

**Squigglegiggleme**


End file.
